CRAZES
by Kimmi23
Summary: Well, I couldn't think of anywhere else to put this fic so that's why it's in here! Anyway, Have you ever wondered how fictitious characters would cope with some crazes that have swept our world? If you have, then read and find out!


We all know of the crazes that has swept everyone off or their feet… But what if some people from the fictitious world came and found these crazes? Some will like these crazes, others will hate them… But it will end up pretty funny! However, I don't own the products or characters shown in this fan-fic, so leave me be!

************************************************************

~THE DANCE MACHINE CRAZE~

The biggest craze known to move you! (Literally!) Testing this craze today we have Christie from DOA3, Goku from Dragonball Z and Navi from the Zelda series!

(All walk in)

But now your host, the original, the crazy, the imagination of Kimmi23… INDIGO!!!

Indigo: (Runs in) Welcome to the show ladies and gents! As you have been told, this show is about all the crazes that's swept the world for the past few years! If not the world, then Japan, Europe or America! This week's craze is the most rhythmic, beat-bopping one as far as I know! That's right ladies and gents, it's the DANCE MACHINE!!!

Audience: (Applause)

Christie: Dancing? I don't dance!

Goku: Whoo-hoo! A new work-out!

Navi: Huh?!

Indigo: Don't worry testers, it'll be fine! And speaking of fine… Goku! Why don't you try this out first?

Goku: Okay! (Puts on a fast song)

Indigo: Isn't that gonna be too fast, extreme even?

Goku: Nah, it'll be fine!

Indigo: Okay, whatever you say…

(Goku perfectly makes all the arrows looking like he's one of those Lord Of The Dance people with straight upper bodies and their lower bodies everywhere… You lot understand what I mean don't you?)

Indigo: Goku, did you use your Super-Saiyan-Skills to do that?

Goku: Possibly…

Indigo: [Cheater…]

Goku: Don't I rate this craze or something?

Indigo: Oh, yeah! How do you rate this craze?

Goku: Well, it's good for work-outs to get buff legs like mine…

Indigo: [I should say…]

Goku: However, some stages may be a bit too difficult for humans and there is a limit on characters, so I think I should give this craze a 9.5!

Indigo: A 9.5! Interesting! Now, from my little hat… [That I randomly found floating in the coast South-East of Russia…] …I will choose the next dancer!

Audience: (Wait in anticipation)

Indigo: The next dancer is… Christie!

Christie: I thought I said I don't dance!

Goku: Go on, girl! It ain't bad!

Indigo: Go Christie, Go Christie!

Christie: Fine, I'll do it!

Indigo: That's the spirit!

Christie: (Puts on a medium paced song)

Navi: Go Christie!

(Christie doesn't even bother for the first half of the song)

Dance Judge Person On Game (DJPOG): You suck dude! How can you even live with yourself knowing that you probably can't even dance to save your ass?! You're a disgrace to music and dancing everywhere! I fart in your general direction! Your mother was a hamster and your father smelt of elderberries!

Indigo: [When did Monty Python and the Holy Grail become involved in this?]

DJPOG: I insult every cell in your body! You haven't even got a spine or a life! You're just an arranged pile of rotting bones! That's all you are! Who cut your hair, Stevie Wonder?!

Indigo: [Okay, now he's desperate for insults…] 

DJPOG: You're so fat, even your clothes have stretch marks! You need to burn those calories! Do you even manage to walk anywhere without causing a 9 on the Richter scale?! And since you're so stupid, I doubt you even know what a Richter scale is! It's something that measures earthquakes you dip-s**t!

Audience: (GASP!!!)

Christie: SHUT UP!!! (Bashes Dance Machine to bits)

Security Guard: I'm sorry miss, but we can't allow this sort of behaviour in the arcade, I'm going to have to force your friend to leave!

~15 minutes later~

Indigo: Well, that's never happened before… I'm just glad that these dance machines are available for home use too! Now, we can see what Navi thinks! First though… Christie, what are your opinions of this craze?

Christie: You mean to tell me some people can get obsessed over an idiotic game that insults you if you don't dance? You obsessed people are crazy! And as for the game 0.5!!!

Indigo: Alright, that leaves us so far with 10 out of 20! Navi, your turn!

Navi: Okay! (Puts on a slow, easy one)

Christie: I'll just get myself some Pepsi…

(Navi tries her best to fly to the arrows in time but her little wings can't go that quickly!)

Indigo: You okay Navi?

Navi: (Panting) Yeah, Phew! That was hard! '___';;

Indigo: So what do you think about this craze?

Navi: It's fun but tiring… I think it can be a great calorie burner as well as a way of learning choreography! I think this would be a 7!

Indigo: 17 out of 30! Well, what do you guys at home think? Should it be higher? Lower? Is it fine as it is? Tell me! Well, I guess its bye from 'CRAZES' thank you our special Testers, Goku, Christie & Navi! See you next time! Byeeeeeeeeeee!!!

Next Craze: The Poke-fever craze!


End file.
